


2 days, 1 night

by Miyalovbot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gay Panic, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, kuroo gay panic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27522946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyalovbot/pseuds/Miyalovbot
Summary: Kuroo was gone for two days and one night
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, kuroken
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	2 days, 1 night

He was walking up the stairs to his apartment, "I’m so hungry" kenma huffed. As he was walking in the 3rd floors hallway where his apartment is, searching for the key in his pockets.

He froze for a moment when he raised his face up and saw kuroo sitting down next to their apartment’s door.

It’s actually “their” ,not “his” apartment.

His whole body slightly quivered, he continued walking looking down. he tried acting unbothered when he walked past him. He opened the door. The sound of the key unlocking the door waked him up. he fell asleep while waiting for kenma. 

He stood up quickly taking his bag from the floor. Their eyes met, it lasted a few seconds when kenma looked down and started walking fast to his room and cursing inwardly. He quickly locked the room’s door and leaned against it, covering his face, his chest hurts.

“where were he” kenma kept whispering he also wanted to refuse the fact that he purposely kept the apartments door open for kuroo to come in.

"He left without saying a word, he didn’t come home that night" kenma reminded himself, "and now he comes back without saying a word what the hell is wrong with him". 

Meanwhile, kuroo still didn’t come in. He feels guilty. he was gone for two days - thankfully not for a second night - without saying a word or contacting kenma. He doesn’t blame kenma for acting like this. 

But kuroo wants to clarify everything to kenma. He gets in. Puts his bag on the doorway and approaching their shared room. He stands facing the door he doesn’t knock, "kenma won’t if i did anyway" he knows, so he turned his back to the door and rested his back against it, slowly slumping to the floor. 

Kenma was still sitting against the door. He heard kuroo come in. He knows that kuroo is sitting in front of the door. 

"hey"

"…"

" i know you’re in there kenma"

"…"

"It’s fine if you don’t want to talk me but I want you to hear me out"

He was overwhelmed with mixed feelings for this situation. He wants this to end fast, so he’ll just listen what kuroo has to say. 

"I was gone because i was happy. The night before i was gone, when you were pulling an all nighter playing games and i was already asleep. Well, half asleep becaus— I mean i dont you to get mad at me but, I was happy of what you did that night when you were done playing and came to sleep. You really kissed me, and said you liked me” Kenma’s eyes widened. “I tried to act dead as much as i can ,it was the the hardest thing I’ve ever done in my entire life” kuroo chuckled

On the other side of the door. Kenma’s face flushed red, bringing his knees closer to him wrapping his arms around to cover his face.

"For a second I thought i was dreaming but I wasn’t. I couldn’t even sleep and I rushed to bokuto’s place so early in the morning. I couldn’t wait to tell him that the guy I like likes me too. I was so excited to confess too,” he paused. “but it somehow felt hard to face the ‘kenma who likes me back’" he continued.

Kenma feels he’s about to explode from embarrassment, ‘ _ why did I do that _ ’ he wishes he just went to his bed normally as he always did. 

“yknow, my gay ass panicked its not like i was avoiding you, I wanted to answer your texts and I wasn’t planning to stay the night out but cowardice got the best of me” kuroo tried to clear any misunderstandings kenma had. 

“I like you, kenma” his voice was soft, so was the grin he wore. 

“hm” kenma hummed in relief

Kuroo definitely heard it

He jolted from his place turning to face the door “kenma you heard it all. i hope. So please..” He sat on his knees placing his palm to the door. 

Kenma feels stupid. they could’ve talked this out less dramatic if he didn’t act this way, this makes it even more embarrassing. 

“..kenma”

He sighed in defeat. Standing up, taking few breaths before opening the door. 

kuroo on his knees, immediately standing as the door opened. 

They’re finally facing each other 

“Kenma im- “ kenma cut him off with a hug, wrapping his arm around his waist, nuzzling his face on his chest. 

That was surprising, not failing to make his heart beat faster, but managed a grin on his face. Wrapping his arms around the younger’s man shoulders to tighten their embrace, tilting his head to place his cheek atop the black roots. 

They stayed like that for a moment when, “im sorry” kenma mumbled through his chest

That caused kuroo to release his hold to cup kenma’s face - his arms still around kuroo - , “you have nothing to be sorry about im the one who should apologize”

He shut his eyes as he leaned in to press a soft kiss into kenma’s lips. Kenma was trying to ignore his pounding heart in his chest to focus on how soft he felt against kuroo’s mouth. 

They parted for some air, not long as kenma tip-toed shifting his arms around kuroo’s neck to pull him in, claiming his mouth again. 

They parted for real this time, Breathing steadily. Kuroo cupping kenma’s face away to gaze at him, “you’re beautiful” brushing a blond lock behind his ear. 

Kenma’s slightly flushed red, waving kuroo’s both hands away from his face to walk past him, “shut up”

“ heyy, where are you going” he pouted. 

“hungry”

“But we just kissed”

“Then what?”

“You’re so cold, i want more” he sighed dramatically, following kenma to the kitchen. 

“Save them for the coming days”

Getting in the kitchen, kenma washing his hands in the sink, kuroo approaching him from behind, wrapping his arms around his middle, pressing his body against kenmas and leaning his head forward in his shoulders, 

“i love you” said softly

Moving his wet hand up to turn kuroo’s head from his jaw to face him, placing a kiss to his lips.

“you said to save them for the coming days” kuroo smirked through the kiss

“Whatever” he rolled his eyes,

“..i love you too”

**Author's Note:**

> This my first time writing a fic still not sure about it spare me ╥﹏╥


End file.
